Tools for calculating employee compensation are typically designed for the employer and under the operative control of the employer. Such tools are sophisticated and advanced, including, for example, that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,938 to Intuit where, on an employer computer, pay check information is calculated for each employee. Wages, taxes, and so forth are also calculated. In another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,919 assigned to Kronos Technology Systems Limited Partnership, employee compensation is determined.
However, such tools are designed first and foremost to meet the needs of the employer. The employee, on the other hand, is often left with pen and paper or his/her own memory to determine if the amount received is correct. If it isn't, then the employee, especially at government and government-connected institutions, is often left with draconian amounts of paperwork to meticulously fill out to try and prove a disparity. The advanced tools simply are not there for the employee who often only receives a paycheck showing a dollar amount and the number of hours worked, while the employer retains information about the project on which the employee was working at any given moment, the times in and out, and so forth.
What is needed in the art is a way to even out the score and to make sure that employees are paid what they earned, while having at their disposal tools as advanced as those of their employer.